


Some thoughts concerning the history of Arda

by MrToddWilkins



Series: A Tale of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes [13]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins





	1. Timeline:before the First Age

Before Time

The Valar, Maiar and Melkor   
enter Ea from the void,   
Ordering of Arda

1  
Construction of Valinór,  
Assault on the Sun,   
Dome of Varda devised,  
Tulkas enters Arda,  
Melkor departs Arda

1300  
Lamps of Valinór are constructed

1900  
Melkor re-enters Arda,   
Melkor devises the Great Clouds,  
The Great Clouds are dispersed,   
Melkor departs Arda and gathers his Úmaiar

3400  
Melkor re-enters Arda,   
Utumno constructed

3450  
The Lamps of Valinór are destroyed,  
The Moon is constructed,  
Melkor departs Arda

3500  
The Two Trees grown in Valinór

Time of the Trees begins

1  
Valaraukar appear,  
Orc race bred from beasts and Maiar

1000  
Council of the Valar,  
Varda creates the Great Stars

1020

Elves awake in Cuivienen

1040  
Melkor re-enters Arda

1045  
Melkor again clouds the Earth

1050  
Varda creates the Constellations,  
Manwë drives back the clouds,   
Melian enters Beleriand

1080  
Melkor discovers the Elves,  
Orcs assail the Elves

1085  
Oromë discovers the Elves

1086  
Oromë returns to Valinór

1090  
Valar prepare to assail Utumno,   
The Great Rains,   
Men awake on isle of Palisor in Hildorien,  
Melkor discovers Men

1091  
Siege of Utumno begins

1099  
Siege of Utumno ends, Melkor chained

1101  
Elves summoned to Valinór

1102  
First ambassadors arrive in Valinór

1104  
Ambassadors return to Cuiviénen

1105  
1st sundering of the Elves at Cuiviénen

1110  
2d sundering of the Elves at Anduin

1115  
Vanyar and Ñoldor enter Beleriand

1128  
Teleri enter Beleriand

1130  
Elwë meets Melian

1132  
Vanyar and Ñoldor embark on Eressëa

1133  
Vanyar and Ñoldor enter Valinór

1140  
Tirion constructed  
Ingwë and the Vanyar begin to remove to Taniquentil

1142  
White Tree of Galathilion given to Ñoldor

1149  
Ossë teaches the Teleri shipcraft

1150  
Teleri embark upon Eressëa from Beleriand

1151  
Teleri remain on Eressëa

1152  
Elwë becomes King of Elves in Beleriand

1161  
Teleri have Eressëa drawn near to Valinór

1162  
Alqualondë constructed

1165  
Vanyar complete the move to Taniquentil,  
Orks now bred with Men

1169  
Faenor born

1170  
Míriel falls asleep and passes on to Mandos

1172  
Doom of Manwë announced concerning   
espousals of the Eldar,  
Death of Míriel

1179  
Rumil creates the Tengwar

1185  
Finwë weds Indis of the Vanyar

1190  
Ñolofinwë born

1200  
Lúthien born

1230  
Arafinwë born

1250  
Faenor creates the Cirth,   
Dwarves enter Beleriand

1280  
Arafinwë weds Eärwen,   
Findekáno born

1300  
Turukáno born,   
Findaráto born,   
Menegroth begins construction,   
Daeron the loremaster of Thingol   
contrives the Runes

1320   
The Orcs first appear in West Beleriand,  
Dwarves and Thingol meet

1330  
The Orcs first appear in East Beleriand

1350  
Green Elves enter Beleriand,  
Menegroth completed

1362  
Alatáriel born,   
Írissë born

1400  
Morgoth released from bondage

1410  
Morgoth befriends the Ñoldor

1449  
Faenor begins constructing the Silmarils

1450  
Faenor completes the Silmarils,  
Melkor begins the dissention of the Ñoldor

1469  
Idril born

1490  
Faenor banned from Tirion

1495  
Morgoth slays Finwë and steals the Silmarils

Morgoth destroys the Two Trees,   
1st Kinslaying at Alqalonde

1496  
Doom and Prophecy of Mandos

1497  
Faenor abandons the Ñoldor of Nolofinwë,   
Faenor and sons enters Beleriand,   
Death of Ambarussa-Umbarto,  
First Battle of Beleriand,  
Death of Denethor,  
Dagor Nuin-Giliath,   
Death of Faenor,   
Maedron captured

1498  
Maedron imprisoned upon Thangorodrim

1500  
Creation of the new   
Moon and Sun for Valinór,   
Ñoldor of Nolofinwë enter Beleriand

End of The Elder Days


	2. Concerning the history of Arnor

The Realms in Exile began as colonies of Faithful  
fleeing from the persecution of the Kings of Numenor.  
Many chose to go north to Ost-en-Belain (Citadel  
of the Powers), built by the exile lord Mariondil on  
the gulf of Lune beneath the Tower Hills. The  
Numenoreans settled the lands between the Baranduin  
and the Southern Ered Luin which became known as  
Dor-en-Dunhirion, Land of the Lords of the West.

The lands east of the Baranduin, as far as the  
Weather Hills, were occupied by Men closely akin to  
the Numenoreans, being like them descended from the  
First and Third Houses of the Edain. The Elves and  
the Dunedain called this land Arthedain, the Realm of  
the Edain, and its people the Runedain or Men of the  
East. This land was governed by a Council of eighteen Elders based in Bree,who met once every five months.

And farther east, isolated from their Dunedain kin  
by the the rolling plains of Rhudaur, was the land  
of Egladil in the Angle between the Mitheithel and the  
Bruinen rivers, settled by the Sorondili, a princely  
Numenorean House, and their folk who had followed  
the Great Eagles, whose friends they were, when they  
abandoned Numenor at Sauron's coming. They were descended from the Lady Haleth and her people,the Haladin.

The Runedain and the Exiles were on terms of close  
friendship and there was much commerce between them. At the time of the Downfall the governor  
of Dor-en-Dunhirion was,strangely enough,the elf Haldir.

The original north-east border of Arnor ran along  
the Weather Hills. Elendil built his great watchtower  
of Amon Sul as a defense against raids from the  
barbaric Hill Men of the northern fells. Successive  
Kings of Arnor made treaties with Clans of this people  
creating the March of Rhudaur as a buffer zone between  
Arnor proper and the far north. These Hill Men adopted  
gentler ways and proved themselves true and loyal  
subjects. Raising Rhudaur to the status of a  
sub-kingdom was intended not only as a reward for  
their good faith but to strengthen the North Eastern  
border.

Cardolan's origins were somewhat different. When  
Elendil built his great southern road he also built  
the Red Fortress of Cardol in the red land of Carnarthon  
to guard it. The building crews soon came under attack  
from Men living in the scattered woodlands to the  
southwest. These were descendants the Second House of  
the Edain, and so distant kin to the Numenoreans, but  
had been driven from their forest homes long ago by the  
logging operations of the Kings of Numenor, nor had  
they forgotten their ancient grudge against the Men  
of the West.

It took Elendil some years to conciliate this  
much wronged folk but by the 861st year of the Third  
Age they had become a numerous and agrarian people  
and good subjects of the Scepter. The new King of  
Cardolan's duties included policing and maintaining  
the south road above Tharbad, (Gondor being responsible  
for the rest).

As had been the case with Gondor, long ago, the  
'Kings' of Cardolan and Rhudaur were in fact  
viceregents who recieved their scepters by the grace  
of the High King who had the right to appoint whomever  
he wished. In practice the High Kings of Arthedain  
tended to choose the heir of the previous viceregent  
but were not by any means bound to do so.

The first King of Rhudaur, Talion second son of  
Earendur, was succeeded by his son Celebmir. But as the  
latter left no heirs the then High King of Arthedain,  
Beleg, gave the scepter to his own second son Rhaegar  
who was followed by his son Minastan,grandson  
Siriondil,great-grandson Thunor,great-great-grandson Elphir,and great-great-great grandson Thorongmar. Thorongmar was a second son:his older brother Borangos turned to the Enemy and by dark rituals he became a Gurzyul in the service of Dol Guldur,and later Mordor. The last viceregent of Rhudaur was  
Turgon,steward of Amon Vraig.

The scepter of Cardolan was given to Dunendil,  
third and youngest son of Earendur. His capital was at  
Cardol, where the great south road split to go due  
north to Fornost and west to Ost-en-Belain. The  
Dunedain among his subjects lived for the most part  
in the red lands of Carnarthon around the city,  
but the southern part of his kingdom, Minhiriath,  
the 'Land Between the Rivers' (Baranduin and Gwathlo)  
was inhabited by descendants of the Forest Men.

Stocky and brown haired, often with brown or hazel  
eyes, they were farm folk living in tight knit villages  
or small towns, shunning the cities of the Dunedain.  
Stubbornly parochial, distrustful of outsiders and  
resistant to change. The House of Elendil earned the  
loyalty of these Men with fair dealing and never lost it.

The Kings of Cardolan were Dunendil,Galador,Hirulin,Beregond,Linthor,Turin,Faramir,Adenol,Mablung,Findobar,Garethil,the ruling queen Fealas,and her sons Hador and Barahir. Barahir’s son Carndur can be considered a King of Cardolan,but his reign only lasted eight months.

The Tale of Years records that in SR 1427 King Elessar issues an edict  
that Men are not to permanently settle in the Shire, and makes it a Free Land under the  
protection of the Northern Sceptre. That is a typically insular way for  
hobbits to put things, to say the least. The edict was indeed  
proclaimed, on 30 Yavannië in the year 7/IV, but its scope was far more  
sweeping than the hobbit annalist suggests. Titled For the Ordering of  
Eriador it not only rehabilitated and re-organised the Kingdom of Arnor,  
but also established new arrangements for those parts of Gondor between  
the White Mountains and the Greyflood.

  
Dorn Aranagren

The part of Gondor between the Adorn-Isen and the westward spur of the  
White Mountains was made a principality for the King’s son Eldarion, and  
the edict provided that it shall ever after be the appanage of the heir  
apparent to the throne. But while the Heir be under age, the government  
of the principality remains in the hands of a steward. The King  
appointed Amandil of Dol Amroth as Steward of Dorn Aranagren. Many soldiers  
of Dol Amroth, Ringló Vale, and Lamedon who served in the defence of  
Minas Tirith were granted estates and farms in Dorn Aranagren, and likewise  
men of Anfalas were settled on the coast.

  
Dunland

Eastern Enedwaith from Swanfleet to the upper Isen (except for the  
Treegarth of Orthanc), to which King Eomer added the land between Adorn  
and Isen, was recognised as the homeland of the Dunlendings. The  
authority of their chieftains was recognised under the suzerainty  
of the King of the Reunited Kingdom. The western border of Dunland from the confluence of Isen  
and Adorn to the confluence of the Swanfleet and Hoarwell, was ordered  
to be marked with a line of yew-trees.

  
Western Enedwaith

Duinhir of Morthond was made Prince of Lond Daer, and charged with the  
rule of the lands between Greyflood and the lower Isen, west of the Yews  
of Dunland. Veterans of the War from Morthond and Parth Gelin were  
settled on estates in this land, and from Anfalas along the coast.  
Vacant lands were made available for settlement by people of Gondor.

  
Arthedain

The old lands of Arthedain, except for the Shire, were thickly set with  
the lordships of the Dunedain of the North. Considerable royal woods and  
demesnes were preserved, especially around Lake Evendim. In many cases  
fiefs long in abeyance were revived for Ranger families lineally  
descended from the last tenants.

  
The Shire

The King’s edict confirmed the grant of the Shire to the hobbits by King  
Arvedui, and explicitly gave them leave to rule themselves according to  
their customs, subject to the laws and suzerainty of the North Kingdom.  
This made the Thain the King’s vassal for the Shire. Buckland  
is not in point of law part of the Shire, and therefore is nominally  
subject to rule by the King and his Council of the North.

As said above,the King’s edict did not in point of fact forbid men to enter the Shire:  
that would have had the effect of preventing their use of the East-West  
Road. What it did was reserve the Shire to the hobbits, an exception to  
the rule allowing subjects of the King and his allies to settle vacant  
lands in Arnor.

  
Rhúdaur

The King assigned the principality of Rhúdaur, between Hoarwell and  
Loudwater and north of the Old Road to the Weather Hills, to Elladan and  
Elrohir, the sons of Elrond. It was planned that upon their departure for the West their positions would revert to a Viceroy,with his seat at Rivendell.

  
Cardolan

The King gave the land between Hoarwell, the Greenway,  
and the Old Road to his standard-bearer Halbarad’s son Haldir, with the title of Prince of  
Cardolan (although this land was but a third of territory of Cardolan of  
old). During Haldir’s minority the wardship of Cardolan was assigned to  
his grandfather Haladan, who was also Lord Lieutenant of Tharbad. Halbarad himself was created Steward of Arnor,with his descendants to succeed him upon his death.

  
Minhiriath

Most of the rest of old Cardolan, the land between Brandywine and  
Greyflood south-west of the road from Tharbad to Sarn Ford, was  
proclaimed available for the subjects and allies of the King to settle.  
Minhiriath was not given to any lord or prince, and so remained  
subject directly to the King and the Council of the North.

  
Royal Works

Certain royal works were already in hand in Eriador at the time of the  
King’s edict.  
The Great Road had been cleared from end to end, and posting-houses were  
nearing completion at intervals of eight leagues along the way. Where  
necessary the formation had been restored: cuttings and culverts  
renewed, causeways rebuilt. Parts of the road were being re-surfaced:  
even, in places, paved. A new bridge at Tharbad was scheduled to be  
opened in the Spring. The aim was to have a postal courier service  
operating from Minas Tirith to Fornost by Midsummer. The vast effort of  
road-building was largely supplied from Tharbad, where the river-port  
was restored. And a new river-port was under construction at Sarn Ford,  
the head of navigation on the Brandywine.

Royal fortresses at Tharbad and Fornost were still many years from  
completion, but the first stages had been occupied. And a city was  
rising again on the ruins of Annuminas, to be once again the northern  
capital of the Kingdom of the Dunedain.  
These works involved colossal expenditures, and attracted not only  
hundreds of dwarvish engineers from Erebor and Ered Lindon, but  
thousands of Mannish masons and navvies. Markets for food and fodder,  
timber, clothes, charcoal, tools, horses, ponies, and oxen sprang into  
being. Farmers and shepherds, woodsmen, spinners and weavers, carters  
and publicans flocked to the Road. Life began to stir anew in Eriador.

  
Royal Officials

The Council of the North  
Fifteen lords of the Dunedain exercise the powers of the King  
between Greyflood and Lune. Seven seats are hereditary and seven  
appointed for life, and the Seneschal of Arnor presides during the  
pleasure of the King.

Seneschal of Arnor  
President and executive of the Council of the North, the Seneschal  
of Arnor governs the North-Kingdom. This office is held by Valandue son  
of Arador, the uncle of the King.

Lord Lieutenant of Fornost  
Castellan of the royal fortress of Fornost Erain, the Lord  
Lieutenant of Fornost is Captain of the Rangers of the North and  
commander of the north-east frontier of Arnor. His duties are to ward  
against the beasts and monsters of Rhudaur and Angmar. The post is held  
by Amlaich son of Candaith, who was one of the Grey Company.

Lord Lieutenant of Tharbad  
Castellan of the royal fortress at Tharbad, the Lord Lieutenant of  
Tharbad is commander of the south-eastern frontier of Arnor. His duties  
would seem to be to keep an eye on the Dunlendings, and eye towards  
Moria, and to patrol the Great Road between Fornost and the Fords of  
Isen. The post is held by Haladan son of Baradan, a kinsman of the King,  
who is also guardian of his grandson¹s principality of Cardolan.

Mayor of Michel Delving  
First Shirriff and Postmaster of the Shire, elected by the hobbits  
for terms of seven years. The post is held by Samwise Gamgee.

  
Vassals in Chief

Prince of Dorn Aranagren  
Eldarion son of Aragorn. A minor: the principality is governed by a  
steward, Amandil of Dol Amroth

Prince of Lond Daer  
Duinhir of Morthond.

Prince of Rhúdaur  
Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Elrond.

Prince of Cardolan  
Haldir son of Habarad. A minor under the wardship of his grandfather  
Haladan son of Rhaemir, Lord Lieutenant of Tharbad.

Thain of the Shire  
Paladin II [Took].

[Master of Buckland]  
Saradoc [Brandybuck].

 


	3. Concerning the City of Annuminas

When Sauron destroyed Eregion and spread his power  
over the western lands the Lake Elves did not answer  
Gil-Galad's summons. Instead Elurin wove  
new protections of shadow about his  
realm and their people stayed secure within these  
defenses. But many dark creatures wandered into the woods  
of Evendim and were unable to escape, and the hills  
became the haunt of terrors.

Even after Sauron was driven back and the West was  
at peace the Lake Elves did not fare forth nor remove  
their shadowy walls and the Men of Arthedain feared  
the haunted wood and told strange stories about the  
Enchanted Lake and the Grey King who ruled it.

Now after the Downfall of Numenor storms drove the  
ships of Elendil northward to the Grey Havens.  And the princes and lords of Arthedain accepted his suzerainty. For their people were close  
kin to the Numenoreans, like them descended from  
the Edain of Old.

Then Elendil fared forth seeking a place to build  
the capital of the new realm and his eye fell upon the  
Lake of Evendim, midway between the lands settled by  
the Numenoreans and the lands of the Runedain.  
And it seemed to him both a fair and fitting site for  
his new city.

And so, though the Men of Arthedain warned against  
it, he entered the enchanted forest. But such was the  
strength of his will that the webs of shadow and  
deception availed not against him. And his company  
came even to the shores of Lake Evendim, the first Men  
to look on it in many hundreds of years. And on the  
southeastern side Elendil found a green and treeless  
vale and chose it as the site for his city.

Thus the city of Annuminas, (The Tower of Sunset)  
rose on the shores of Lake Evendim at the behest of  
Elendil, built by masons and artisans of Numenor and  
embellished by the Elven craftsmen of Lindon and  
Rivendell.

Her buildings were of fine white stone adorned with  
pillared arcades, sculpted figures and fretted  
carvings. And their wide windows were set with  
devices of colored glass that glittered like jewels.  
And the pinacles of her many towers and her many domes  
were covered with fine gold that caught the light of  
the sun and filled the vale with radiance, giving her  
the name of Annuminas the Golden. And she was the  
fairest city ever raised by the hands of Men,  
surpassing even Armenelos of the Kings in Numenor, and  
rivalling, (it was said) the glory of Elven Tirion  
beyond the sea.

Broad tree lined avenues there were, and squares  
paved with wonderful designs in colored marbles. And  
there were gardens and parks filled with rare trees  
and flowers saved from lost Numenor. And everywhere  
the glitter of water in channels and pools and a  
thousand singing fountains.

Defended by enchantments the city was unwalled,  
filling the vale and extending on piles over the lake.  
And the Great Lords built themselves fair villas on  
the southeastern shore and hunting lodges under the  
eaves of the forest. For the Dunedain found sport in  
slaying the evil things laired in the wood and through  
their efforts it became a cleaner place, though still  
perilous.

Two ways there were into the city: by water up the  
Baranduin and along the lake shore to the warves of  
the merchants, (for most of the city's trade was by  
water). Or by the road Elendil cut through the hills  
behind his city. And this road was defended by five  
gates, wrought by Elven smiths for the Kings of Men.

First came the Gate of Winter; an iron grill  
wrought in the forms of leafless trees with  
intricately interlacing boughs, set between high  
towers of dark grey stone crowned with spikes of iron.  
Beyond this gate was a wide, white paved road lined  
with great trees, shapely and bare of leaves, wrought  
of black iron.

Next was the Gate of Autumn guarded by towers of  
reddish stone crowned by spikes of bronze. And between  
them hung brazen gates decorated with autumn trees,  
their limbs rich with red-golden leaves. And the road  
beyond ran between great trees with boles and boughs  
of bronze and leaves of beaten copper.

Third came the Gate of Summer, and its towers were  
of honey colored stone with parapets of fine gold. The  
gate was also of gold, the woven trees glittering with  
leaves of beryl and fruits of garnet, topaz and  
tourmaline. And beyond it the road was bordered with  
golden trees laden with leaves and fruit of sparkling  
gems.

Fourth was the Gate of Spring and it was of fair  
silver set between towers of shining alabaster crowned  
with silver parapets. And the trees which formed the  
gate glistened with young leaves of pale peridot and  
jeweled blossoms. And the road behind the gate was  
lined with new budding trees wrought of silver and  
jewels.

The fifth and final gate pierced a bank of green  
sward. This was the Gate of the Two Trees and its  
posts were towering images of Laurelin and Telperien  
wrought in gold and topaz, and silver and pearl. And  
between them hung gates of interlaced silver and gold  
adorned with figures of the sun and moon.

Beyond this gate the road entered the city itself  
and became a fair avenue lined with fragrant evergreen  
trees of oiolaire, lairelosse, nessamelda, vardariana,  
taniquelasse and yavannamire, Elven trees brought long  
ago to Numenor from fair Eldamar. And the avenue ran  
straight over low arched bridges above lily filled water  
courses,through green and flowering parks and stately  
squares to a terraced plaza in the heart of the city.

This was the Place of the Kings and it was filled  
with the music of golden fountains and adorned with  
images of heroes and Kings, carved of stone or cast in  
metal, looking down from their high pedestals. And on  
its topmost terrace stood the Palace of the Kings with  
its high golden domes, and soaring over all the gold  
tipped Tower of Elendil.

And under the largest of the domes, beneath stars  
of Elven crystal, stood an image of the White Tree of  
Numenor wrought of mithril and laen and jewels by  
Enerdhil, second only to Feanor among the Elven smiths  
of old. Its flowers were of opal and pearl and the  
delicate leaves, dark green above and silver below,  
thin and veined like those of a living tree, moved,  
chiming one against the other, as the air stirred  
them, filling the great chamber with a soft music.

To the west of the the city rose a tall hill, made  
even taller by the arts of the Numenoreans, where  
Elendil made a Hallow for the worship of Eru. Amon  
Dinen, the Hill of Silence, rose in a smooth cone high  
above the surrounding forested hills. And a wide stone  
stair wound round it to a crown of shining, tapered  
white stones encircling its summit. Within these was a  
grassy hollow, large enough for thousands to gather to  
hear the Three Prayers said. And in its center were  
three low blocks of black marble, marking the stations  
of the King, the Queen, and the Heir.

By ancient tradition only the King, acting as  
intermediary for his people, could speak aloud in the  
Hallow and then only to offer the ancient prayers.  
But any Man or Woman might climb the Hill at any time  
to sit in the silence and listen to the Voice of Eru  
in their hearts.

As the realm expanded eastward Fornost, the White  
Tower of the North, became more important because of  
its closeness to the troubled northern and eastern  
borders. And the King's Heir made his seat there and  
had the title Prince of Fornost.

Earendur it was who divided the realm, creating the  
sub-kingdoms of Rhudaur and Cardolan and giving their  
scepters to his youngers sons. But the ancient heart  
of the realm, Arthedain, passed to  
Amlaith his eldest son with the the Silver Scepter of  
the High Kings.

But Amlaith chose to keep his court at Fornost, as  
he had as Heir, for he loved the high downs. And it  
became known as Fornost Erain, the Northern Fortress  
of the Kings. But Annuminas remained the official seat  
of the realm, and here both the High Kings and the  
Lesser Kings would repair at times to take council  
together and to hold the great ceremonies of state  
when they recieved their scepters, took their Queens  
or named their Heirs. And there the High Kings still  
came to say the Three Prayers in the Hallow Elendil  
made for Eru.

Then the Witch King arose in Angmar and the people  
of the Dunedain moved eastward to confront their foe,  
and the population of Annuminas was diminished as was  
that of all the westlands. But the City of Elendil was  
not utterly abandoned until the time of Aranarth, when  
the King laid down his scepter and with his people  
went into hiding, abandoning their cities and  
fortresses to the ravages of time.

And so for a thousand years the Dunedain of the  
North wandered the Wilds as Rangers, and fought in  
secret the foes of Men. And the King of the Lake  
watched over the City of Elendil so it did not fall  
into ruin but rather slept, awaiting the promised  
Return of the King.


	4. Aragorn’s arms and armor

When the hobbits first encountered Strider he carried with him an array of weapons. He carried the sword of a warrior rather than that of a Ranger of the North; and this reached close to five feet in length. The blade was narrow and reached four feet from the steel cross guard to the very tip.

The sword was designed to give the wielder a greater combination of strength, reach and quickness. This was well suited to the style that Aragorn used in battle; greatly influenced by his Elven upbringing.

He would use the power of his opponent’s own blow, and return it upon them by mmeting their blow in the height of their swing, and redirecting it upon them using the length of his blade to full advantage. More often then not this blow would knock the foe off-balance giving Aragorn an opening to strike again. This counter attack would have normally been two handed. The length of the blade also gave Aragorn further reaching distance. When Aragorn used this advantage he would generally have used a one handed attack.

In the center of the handgrip was a ring of steel giving the wielder the option of using either one or two hands. The blade was also balanced by a large bottle shaped pommel.

The sword was kept in a plain scabbard that was wrapped in such a manner that another, smaller, scabbard could be attached to hold a utility knife. The knife was used for everyday tasks, such as preparing kindling for fires, the skinning of animals and repairs.

———-

It was the Elven smith Hemeldir who presented the sword reforged to Aragorn at Rivendell and thus making him accept, at last, that he was to take the throne of Gondor. Andúril was almost identical to Narsil in every way save that down the center length of the blade ruins were detailed. The inscription was in Quenya and made in the runic symbols of Eregion and they appeared on both sides. The details were of the Sun, which was detailed in enamel of amber near the hilt and the Moon was engraved at the edge of the fuller.

The Sun and Moon was joined by the symbolic Seven Stars, representing Elendil who had fallen in the battle against Sauron. The Sun and Moon appeared to respectfully represent his sons. The Quenya inscription upon the blade reforged reads as followed:

 _Anar_  
Nanye Anduril i ne Narsil i Macil Elendilo. Lercuvanten i moli Mordoreo.  
Isil

English version:

 _Sun_  
I am Anduril who was Narsil the sword of Elendil. Let they who serve Mordor flee me.  
Moon

This inscription appeared also on the belt that carried Andúril and in part upon the brass and steel plate that was fixed on the plain black scabbard.

————-

The bow that Aragorn carried with him was a small one made of dark-stained wood. It was three feet long, and was used more as a hunting tool rather then a weapon. It was made in the fashion of a Gondorian bow, save that it was smaller.

The bowstring was held under high tension to give a better shot when fired. This would have meant that Aragorn would have to have carried the bow unstrung to save its effectiveness. The arrows that were made to accompany the bow were only reached 20 inches, to ensure that the bow could have been fully drawn. The range of an arrow when shot from this bow was 75 feet. This was a modest shot that would have proved worthy when hunting game.

————

When the Fellowship made ready to depart from Lothlórien, Celeborn gave Aragorn a gift – an Elven hunting knife that would prove worthy throughout the War of the Ring. The knife was made as were many other Elven blades; it was made in the likeness of the growth of a new shoot with the handgrip made of a hardwood that was most likely to have been oak. The pommel was made of brass and its beautiful curved blade was inscribed with Sindarin writing:

_Gud Daedheloth  
(Foe of the dark realm)_

As Aragorn was right handed he kept his sword to his left, and his hunting knife at his back. If both of these weapons were drawn, the hunting knife was most likely to have been used in the fashion of a small sword, to stab and slash. If Aragorn was to bring these two weapons together, he could have used them to defend himself well bringing them together in the manner of a “X”. This would have blocked or trapped enemy weapons, and would have brought the enemy into close range giving Aragorn the chance to withdraw his knife from the defense and attack.

This hunting knife was kept in a scabbard that was made of leather and fitted with bras. It was kept hidden and out of the way at the back of the sword belt.

———-

Rangers did not tend to favour metal armour as the weight of it would have been a burden rather then a help. This was no different for Aragorn, and was also this reason he did not wear a helmet. However, at the battle of Helms Deep, where hand-to-hand fighting was the major form of attack, he did wear a mail shirt.

Instead, Aragorn was clad in a fine linen shirt with delicate embroidery; likely to have been made in Rivendell. He also wore dark woollen hose and tall soft boots that were made of travel-worn leather. Over his shirt Aragorn wore a sleeveless jerkin, made secure by braided cord ties. A coat of thicker and stronger leather went over this. Its sleeves were stitched along the underside of their lengths and also at the shoulders. This would have made it possible for the sleeves to be removed if needed. Aragorn carried with him a cloak and when it was not needed to it was rolled up and carried upon his back.

It was not until the Battle of the Pelennor Fields was won, and the Host of Men marched upon the Black Gate, that Aragorn chose to clad himself in the attire of the King. The black hose was kept but the linen shirt and boots were changed. The shirt was replaced with a red linen shirt detailed with corded leather braid. The travel-worn boots were replaced by black boots that were heavier in make. They were fitted with steel plates that sat over the bridge of the foot and were engraved in the fashion of sea birds’ wings. Steel greaves were also attached to the boots.  
  
Aragorn then had a full shirt and skirt of mail. The shirt was tightened by leather points that were laced through leather hems at the back, and by a buckle that was fasted at the back of the neck.

Pauldrons made of steel and boiled leather were fastened to this mail shirt. They were edged in gold and were engraved with Gondorian motifs and feathers. He had rerebraces that were patterned with the winged crown and the seven stars, and he also wore Boromir’s vambraces.

Over all of this Aragorn wore a sleeveless robe of red velvet, edged in gold. The three buttons of silver were engraved with a star. Another robe was added, black, made of leather and again edged with gold. It was fastened with claps made of silver. This robe held the device of Gondor, the White Tree surrounded by seven stars, detailed in silver.

A finely made cloak of black was made to complete the outfit; and this was fastened to the outer robe by clasps of gold and silver.

Though it was not in the manner of a Ranger to carry a shield, one was made ready for Aragorn none the less. The shield was made to complete his Kingly attire and was of closer shape to that of the ancient shields of Númenor. The wood was covered with black leather, embossed with bronze and finished with the Tree of Gondor, the Seven Stars and the Winged Crown of the King of Gondor.


	5. Some shiz about Lond Daer

The first foundations for Lond Daer were laid at  
the mouth of the Gwathlo by Tar-Aldarion (r. 883-1075)  
but remained unfinished, and were allowed to fall into  
ruin by his daughter Tar-Ancalime. 

It was her son, Tar-Anarion, (r. 1280-1394) who  
completed the work begun by his his grandfather, and  
Lond Daer became both a shipyard and a timber port  
exporting wood from the vast forests of Minhiriath and  
Enedwaith to Numenor.

But by S.A. 1700 those forests had all but  
disappeared and the Haven was in decline until Admiral  
Ciryatur used it to land a portion of the great  
armament sent by Tar-Minastir (r. 1731-1869) to the  
war against Sauron. 

After the war Lond Daer was enlarged by  
Tar-Minastir's successor, Tar-Ciryatan (r. 1869-2029),  
and became rich as a center for trade with the Dwarves  
of Moria. The city was magnificently rebuilt between  
2155 and 2190, by Tar-Atanamir the Great  
(r.2029-2221).

The harbor entrance was guarded by twin lighthouses,  
six sided shafts of polished black basalt two hundred  
feet high, topped by great lanterns of crystal and  
steel that glittered like jewels by day and shed  
silvery radiance on sea and harbor by night.

Tar-Atanamir’s gleaming city of basalt and onyx  
marble rose above the dark quays lining both shores of  
the Gwathlo mouth. Warehouses and counting houses with  
the names of the merchants who owned them inscribed in  
gold above their doors gave way to tall houses with  
many windows, domed roofs and sleander towers, all  
decorated with flutings, scrolls and arabesques inlaid  
with precious metals and stones. Grand avenues and  
squares were lined with colonnades of massive black  
pillars, delicately twined with carven flowers and vines,  
fronting rich shops, guildhalls and market halls.  
Walled gardens and parks were filled with exotic  
plants, birds and beasts brought from distant Lands.  
And both parks and squares were adorned with statues  
of marble and bronze.

The grey waters of the Gwathlo divided the city in  
two, linked by three long, many arched bridges. The  
great black citadel of Lond Daer stood in the eastern  
quarter with its massive walls, domed great hall and  
lofty tower but the palace of the governor rose on a  
hill above the western quarter with its cluster of  
onyx domes and elaborate gardens terraced down to the  
riverbank.

A low wall of gleaming basalt surrounded the city  
pierced by seven gates of galvorn and gold set with  
many jewels. Four of the gates were on the western  
side of the river and three on the eastern, and each  
had a keystone carved in the likeness of Tar-Atanamir  
with stones of adamant for eyes and a golden crown. 

The Governor of Lond Daer was a King's Man, as were  
most of the merchants who dwelt there, but after the  
Downfall the city accepted Tar-Vardamire as Queen and  
was incorporated into the High Kingdom of Arnor as a  
free city subject only to the High King, and later the  
King of Cardolan. 

The port continued to prosper and became known as  
Bel Enedhlond, the Great Middle Port, as it stood  
between Pelagir on the Anduin and Ost-en-Dunhirion on  
the Gulf of Lune. But Daer Lond was hard hit by the  
great plague of TA 1636-37.

For though the Dunedain of the North, (unlike their  
kin in Gondor) proved resistant the Men of Minhiriath,  
who farmed the land around the city and supplied it  
with food, died in great numbers and many of the  
survivors fled north where the infection was less  
severe. Trade with the Southern Kingdom dwindled after  
the plague and much of the traffic with Moria now  
passed through Tharbad on the upper Gwathlo. Yet the  
city struggled on, dispite a steady loss of Men to the  
Witch Wars, until Aranarth took his people into hiding  
in TA 1976. 

Dunlending raiders looted the abandoned Haven,  
prying the precious metal and jewels from its walls,  
smashing or carrying off statues, defacing carved  
reliefs, killing the strang beasts and birds and  
uprooting and burning the exotic plants and flowers.  
Then the remains were left to fall quietly into ruin  
for the next thousand years.

Rebuilt by Elessar I Telcontar Lond Daer once again  
became a great Haven and center of trade in the days  
of the Reunited Kingdom, and the seat of the Lords of Enedwaith.


End file.
